


Opportunities in empty hallways

by Mikhailov



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Bad Flirting, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alucard, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm doing gods work, Idiots, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, No Beta Cause I'm LAZY, Playful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sassy, Semi-Public Sex, Semi? public sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sorry Not Sorry, Teasing, This Wasn't Supposed To Be Smut, Trevor and Alucard share 1 (one) braincell, We Die Like Men, What Have I Done, not really but ehh, pinning, uh smut, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhailov/pseuds/Mikhailov
Summary: Alucard is distracted. Trevor uses this to his advantage.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Comments: 7
Kudos: 184





	Opportunities in empty hallways

**Author's Note:**

> This is not at all what I was planning to publish when I started this but o KA Y here we are
> 
> Please enjoy some smut, It's been a while since I've written anything for the Castlevania fandom so I might be a little rusty but hopefully, this isn't too bad
> 
> enjoy!

Trevor Belmont is a brute. 

A reckless, loud, obnoxious, disastrous, alcoholic brute. Sure, he has a lovable idiot side to him and it is hard to ignore his charm, but he is a brute in every sense of the word. 

He also happens to be the most gorgeous man he's ever met.

He is tall, well built and muscled with just enough stubble and the most piercing blue eyes. Hair that is a little - but not too messy and that scar that perfects his rugged look. He moves with the grace of someone with too much pride but he knows how to handle himself. He can hold himself in a fight and has perfected his weapon. 

Now, Alucard has met a lot of attractive people, mind you. Though he was but a child living in Dracula's castle there are many hauntingly beautiful men and women he had met. There is always something otherworldly about these people, however. With Trevor Belmont, this rugged beauty that had him so entranced is entirely human and it drives him mad. Surely no one that pretty could be human, but Trevor is a Belmont and Belmonts seemed to have been blessed with good genetics. 

It is unfair if you had to ask him. For a man, such a disaster of a man, to be so gorgeous. That kind of gorgeous that stops you in your tracks, that makes you rethink everything about you. The kind of gorgeous that you just cannot get off your mind. The king of gorgeous that had you watching them long after they guessed you had stopped looking. It cannot possibly be fair that Alucard cannot pull Trevor against him and ravish him with his mouth. 

He had the excuse that he had had nothing else to do but stare at _something_ on the road. That something being Trevor, but now, after the defeat of his father, stuck in the castle, surely he had better things to do than stare at Trevor, right?

There are damages he needs to repair, there are things he needs to focus everything on, and though he is not alone in doing these repairs, he is almost always distracted. His gaze is constantly slipping to Trevor. His eyes linger longer than they need too, his mind stuck on Trevor for a moment too long before he can tear his eyes away from the man. It is constantly pulling his attention away from the task at hand, and it does not go unnoticed. Sypha has an uncanny ability to know when something is up with him, and Trevor, as much as he likes to call him dumb, is not so dumb as to notice Alucard is acting off. He knows not _why_ Alucard is distracted and he would rather keep it that way. There is something to way Trevor watches him when he's trying to figure out what makes him all flustered, it drives him mad. He wants to make Trevor feel as wrecked as he does. 

There is nothing stopping him from doing that though. There is not anything stopping him now that his father has deep defeated. Sypha and Trevor do plan to set out in the future, the two of them are too restless in one spot but right now, there is nothing stopping him from flustering the Belmont to the extremes. 

And though there is nothing in his way, if Trevor flirts back, what is he supposed to do? If Trevor showed any inkling of being interested how is he supposed to know if he is just playing along or if he is being serious? Alucard has had his emotions played with enough for one lifetime, he does not need _Trevor Belmont_ of all people toying with his feelings. Feelings are a lot more complicated than he enjoyed. 

He knows he should not be as panicked as he is. 'Take a chance, if it doesn't turn out well then it just wasn't meant to be.' Someone had told him once, he cannot remember who. Could not even say if the person had been a man or a woman. It does not matter. He told himself he would try and follow that advice, but so far he has failed rather spectacularly. It is almost embarrassing. Almost but not quite. It is more infuriating than embarrassing. He cannot get Trevor's laugh out of his head, the rich and loud laughter that can make anyone smile. He cannot get the man's soft eyes when he regards him with concern from his thoughts. He _hates_ it.

He does not hate Trevor, no. He does not hate Trevor, he loves the man and therein lies his issue. 

Sometimes, he wonders what would have happened had he not fallen for the man. He wondered what could have happened if he had not been woken in the tombs under Gresit. He ponders that there is no reason to think about the past. 

"Oi, Blondie, pay attention!" 

Alucard's head snaps up and he blinks turning to look for the source of the voice. He looks down from his seated position on a support beam of the ceiling and turns to Trevor, whose eyes are glued to him, narrowed. He looks down at his hands, at the broken beam of wood in his eyes and he heaves a sigh, tossing the broken wood to the ground.

"The hell's up with you, that's the third time you've done this, this week." He narrowed his eyes back at Trevor and scowled, his upper lip curling up to reveal his teeth and he turned to look away from Trevor. He can feel Trevor's eyes on him even though he is no longer giving him his attention, it makes him shudder. Trevor is right through. They have been working on repairing the support beams that were damaged during their fight with his father. He's been zoning out during the repairs and during these ending up snapping the wood. It is driving the both of them insane.

"I'm distracted." He muttered. He jumped down from the beam he'd been propped on and landed lightly on his feet quietly. He flipped his hair over one shoulder and stalked past Trevor. The man is wearing his clothing with the Belmont crest and his 'cloak'. One night it had simply showed up on the doorstep of the castle, Trevor had been extremely pleased. The fur is curling around his face, brushing his cheeks and in the soft wind that's picked up. They have opened the windows due to the heat that has picked up in the late summer afternoon. 

"Yeah, no shit. The fuck's on your mind?" Trevor barked a laugh and stepped to stand in front of him. Alucard narrowed his eyes more, looking away.

"What does it matter to you?" He asked, his voice dry.

Trevor raised an eyebrow at him, frowning. He crossed his arms, shifting his weight onto one leg. The fur on his cloak made him look so much bigger than he actually was. The black material is floating slightly behind him and the man's eyes are looking at him so intensely that Alucard figured he might burst into flames under his gaze. His eyes look dark, like a storm brewing over an open sea. There are some kinds of emotions festering behind his eyes. Alucard cannot place those emotions. 

"It matters because you're slowing down repairs and Sypha will have our heads." Trevor frowned. Alucard knew he was lying, or at least not telling the entire truth. 

"You know she wouldn't," he gave Trevor a crooked smile, tilting his head from side to side. He took a strand of his hair and curled it around his index, humming. "She loves us too much." He said stepping around Trevor and side-stepping quickly to avoid Trevor reaching out to try and grab him. His eyes flashed and Trevor scowled as he stepped back. 

"Christ, you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning or am I getting on your nerves again?" Trevor cackled, it was such a rough sound but Alucard still liked hearing it. He shook his head, averting his gaze to hide the way his features had softened at the sound of Trevor's laugh, harsh and teasing nonetheless. He sighed, shaking his head once more. 

"Oh love, don't flatter yourself." He looked over his shoulder, winking at Trevor before he slipped down the hall. Still, he hears Trevor's heavy footsteps following after him. Trevor tests his elbow on his shoulder even though he's shorter than him and he bumps Alucard playfully. He snorted, bringing his hand up to stifle some laughter. 

"Mm, so I _am_ getting on your nerves, yeah?" Trevor drawled, laughing gently. He looked down at the Belmont, whose face was in all honesty too close for comfort. He cocked an eyebrow at him, playfully rolling his eyes and looking away. 

The fur on Trevor's cloak tickled his cheek as he turned back to look at Trevor. His eyes are on him once more, somehow keeping their gazes locked as they meander down the hallway. "It doesn't matter if you are or aren't." Is all he can say. Trevor's face blanks before he furrowed his eyebrows and pursed his lips with a scoff. 

"See, now you're just lying to yourself." Trevor laughs and he bumps Alucard again with his hip, catching him somewhat off guard. The movement caught him off guard and with a yelp, he stumbles towards the wall, getting caught up in his own feet. His eyes locked with Trevor's for a split second before Trevor reached out to catch him before he could hit the wall or the ground. His grip around his wrist is tight, but not incredibly so. They stay like that for a few moments that seem to take an eternity to pass. Trevor leaning forward, arm outstretched and Alucard, halfway through falling the ground, as if someone had paused time mid-fall. 

Then, with a grunt, Trevor tugs him up with quite some force that his chest bumps Trevor's and his hands fly out to grip Trevor's hips to steady himself. His eyes are on his hands for a moment too long and he tears his gaze upwards to look at Trevor. The man his smiling, one eyebrow raised suggestively. Alucard's face flushed a bright red out of anger as he caught on to what Trevor had done. To what exactly he walked into. 

"You did that on purpose." He says as Trevor crowds him against the wall. 

Trevor raised both eyebrows, mocking offence as he reaches up to play with a strand of Alucard's hair. He is watching him with such intense eyes that Alucard had to look away, Trevor doesn't seem to catch on. "I did not!" He tilts his head, leaning closer. "I did no such thing." He repeats, as if he had not heard him the first time. He kept quiet, staring at his eyes and as Trevor's pupils blew wide, leaving but a small ring of blue in a sea of black, he finally placed the emotion he kept seeing in Trevor's eyes. 

_Want_. 

When he shivered it took him a moment to okay who exactly had been the one to shudder. He brings one his hands up to press his thumb in between his brows, smoothing the creases there. He trailed his fingers down his cheek, feather-light touches along his jawline, and Trevor closed his eyes, leaning his head to give him more of the expanse of his skin. He lets out a breathless noise, and this time it is Trevor's turn to shudder. Alucard smiled. He cupped Trevor's jaw making it so they were looking eye to eye and then he pulled away. 

"Stop looking at me like that and kiss me will you?" He mused. 

If there was one thing about Trevor Belmont you didn't need to repeat to get him to do, it was anything involving intimacy. Trevor leaned up, pulling Alucard down to connect their lips and at that moment everything felt right. Trevor had soft lips, that was his first surprise. The second was how good Trevor was at kissing. He should not have been surprised, but it still had him at a disadvantage for a few moments before he regained his composure. They pulled away with a sickly pop, having kissed for much longer than he had thought and Trevor looked at him. 

"Well, that-" 

"Oh don't bother, you'll ruin the moment." Alucard interrupted, leaning down to kiss him again, he pushed himself up a little, settling himself so he was half sitting, half standing using Trevor's thigh as support. With a muffled moan, Trevor brought his thigh up higher and Alucard had to pull away to lean his head at the bliss that brought. The friction rocked him, sending pleasure through his entire body and a soft moan slipped past his lips. His hands were tight on Trevor's side, gripping his tunic and trying his best to not rip the fabric as he pressed himself against Trevor, rocking his hips a few more times on his thigh as Trevor pressed kisses to his neck, almost as if he were savouring him. 

He leaned his back against the wall with another soft moan, wondering what his parents would think of him now, basically shagging the son of the clan responsible for killing his kind. He almost laughed at the thought. His mother would support him so long as he was happy and his father… well, it did not matter. His father was dead anyway. 

"Oh, _Trevor_ ," he gasped, screwing his eyes shut. A familiar but distant feeling had started to pool in his gut and he knows if he is not prudent, he will end up finishing in his pants like a teenager. He opened his eyes and grips at Trevor's sides hard enough that it makes the man and he stops moving his thigh to look at Alucard. 

"Something you need, your Highness?" He teased. Alucard's eyes flash. 

"On your knees."

Trevor's eyes seemed to go three shades darker and he does just that. He pulls his leg away, steps back and with a 'swoosh' from his cloak, he had dropped to his knees before him and Alucard almost faints at the image of that. 

"D- do what you will." He waved one hand absentmindedly and Trevor grinned as if he had just gotten all the gold in the kingdom. He brings his hands up, dealing with the clasps on his hands. His hands are incredibly skilled, quickly working away the belts and buckles work surprising eagerness. Alucard bit his lower lip, hard, working it between his teeth as Trevor finally under all the clasps and tugged his pants down. Trevor looked up at him, eyes big and bright. Alucard gave some half choked out moan and urged Trevor on by digging his hands into his hair. The hunter groaned and dragged his tongue over his still clothes erection. He did not have time to be ashamed of how hard he already was, he did not care. 

Trevor gave him one last look before he finally exposed Alucard's erection. He shuddered at the cold air and at the tentative touches Trevor was giving him. He wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and pumped his hand a few times. He gasped, a moan falling from his lips in broken syllables. He whined gently, pulling on Trevor's hair softly as a silent plea for more. 

"Needy are we?" 

"Bold words for someone on their knees." He managed to grit out, looking down at Trevor. He stroked his hand down, trailing gentle touches down his cheek to make him look at him, smiling. He pressed a boop to Trevor's nose before pulling his hand away and closed his eyes, leaning against the wall for support.

Trevor pumped his hand along his cock a few more times, running his thumb over the tip a few times. He seemed to relish in the full-body shudders he pulled from Alucard. Alucard bit his lip, moving to bite his knuckles when Trevor dragged his tongue on the underside of his cock, along the vein before he took the head his head mouth. His knees buckled as Trevor hollowed his cheeks and took all of him until his nose was pressed against his stomach, and his cock bumped the back of his throat. He doubled over slightly, moaning rather loudly as he gripped Trevor's hair. 

" _Fuck_." His voice came out strained, somehow hoarse and it made him chuckle a little. He looked at Trevor giving him a small nod and the hunter set to work. He sagged back against the wall as Trevor bobbed his head, setting a good enough pace. Every bob of Trevor's head, every swirl of his tongue over the tip, or the trailing of the underside had him basically sobbing with pleasure, moan falling from his lips as he thrust his hips forwards, falling apart. 

Soon enough Trevor pressed his tongue flat to the underside of his cock and Alucard took the opportunity to grab his hair and thrust his hips forwards, face fucking him as best he could. Though it didn't last long when Trevor placed his hands on the inside of his thighs to settle himself. He sagged once more on the way and Trevor took the lead once more. "T- Trevor. I'm - c- close." He moaned, head leaning back and Trevor hummed around him. 

He looked down and met Trevor's eyes, that really was all it took for him to find himself at the edge. The pleasures pooling in his gut had grown and he threw his head back with a disastrously loud moan, his vision going white as he reached his climax. He looked down at Trevor, to make sure he was alright and watched as his throat bobbed, swallowing _all of it_ and he thought his knees would give out right then and there. He let go of Trevor's hair and whimpered as Trevor stood. He gave Alucard the liberty of pulling his clothing back up and doing the clasps back up as Alucard regained his breath. 

Face red, flushed and still coming down from the high of his orgasm, Alucard smiled aloofly at Trevor. Pressing his index to his lips. "Don't say anything." He said. Trevor raised an eyebrow and smiled. 

"Oh, but-" 

Alucard kissed him. 

Trevor gave a surprised noise but kissed him back opened his mouth so that he could take total control over him. But Alucard just kissed him gently, tasting himself on his mouth, it was odd. Then again, he had just shagged who was supposed to be his arch-nemesis technically. 

"That's- god you're kinky." Trevor rasped as Alucard liked his hips and any trace of his finish that Trevor had missed. He smiled, grabbing Trevor's hand. If only Trevor knew what he had signed up for. He stepped away from the wall, pulling Trevor long with him. 

"You have no idea. Want to test it out more?"

Trevor's eyes darkened. "Oh _absolutely_."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, questions, concerns?  
> Leave me some! I'm always open to feedback!


End file.
